The ratchet wrench is a common hand tool for tightening or loosening operations. The ratchet wrench can be used flexibly and can move back and forth freely to tighten or loosen blots, screws, or the likes, so it replaces a traditional wrench in many situations.
The conventional ratchet wrench includes a head portion, a bar extending outwardly from the head portion, and a coupling member disposed on the head portion. The coupling member is drivingly associated with objects, e.g. nuts and bolts, by means of a variety of sleeves in different sizes. A user simply needs to hold the bar to swing it, and the objects can be loosened or tightened.
However, the conventional ratchet wrench is often limited by a dead corner or a tiny space, and thereby the coupling member of the ratchet wrench cannot fasten the objects smoothly. In solution, there is a ratchet wrench with a coupling member rotatable with respect to the bar.
However, the ratchet wrench with the rotatable coupling member has a complicated structure for fixing the coupling member, and its inconvenient operations cannot meet the market's expectations.